When Matcha meets Chocolate
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Hanya kumpulan One-Shot SasuFemnaru. Rate T, but sometimes lebih kearah M (because the language)
1. They're Crazy !

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **When Matcha meets Chocolate**

.

.

.

 **They're Crazy !**

.

.

 _Ino befikir bahwa Naruto adalah wanita paling gila yang pernah ditemuinya._

"Ino, Aku ingin punya seorang anak"

"Semua wanita pasti ingin memiliki anak, Naruto" ucap Ino acuh sembari mengambil satu rim kertas A4 yang terletak di atas meja, tepat dibelakang meja kerja Naruto.

Namun Ino berhenti sesaat, Ia kembali meletakkan 1 rim kertas yang hendak dibawanya menuju meja kerja nya, yang hanya berjarak 2 kaki dari meja kerja Naruto, Ia memutar tubuhnya dan bersender pada meja, menatap kebawah dimana wanita bersurai pirang yang hampir sama dengan surainya sedang duduk.

"Kenapa perkataanmu hari ini terlalu random, jangan bilang ada pria yang melamar mu tadi malam" ujar Ino seraya tertawa kecil.

"Ino, Aku ingin memiliki anak, bukan berarti Aku ingin menikah" ujar Naruto seraya mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"What the …"

Ino langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpat dihadapan Naruto.

"Beibh, bukan begitu, tadi malam Aku membaca novel, dan tiba-tiba Aku terinspirasi" Naruto terlalu terbiasa memanggil seluruh teman kerjanya dengan sebutan beibh, baik pria maupun wanita.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, siapa pun pengarang novel itu, Dia telah memberikan dampak buruk terhadap sahabatnya ini.

"Kau tinggal di negara timur, dimana wanita yang hamil dan melahirkan sewajarnya harus menikah telebih dahulu, dan memiliki seorang suami"

Ino mengamati Naruto yang perlahan bangkit dari kursi kerja nya, kemudian duduk diatas meja kerjanya, sehingga saat ini tinggi keduanya menjadi sejajar.

"That's the point! Pemikiran kolot seperti ini yang seharusnya dibuang, zaman sekarang wanita bisa bekerja, menafkahi dirinya sendiri, mereka tidak butuh pria, dan apa Kau pernah berfikir, tidak semua pernikahan berakhir bahagia, dan Aku tidak perlu Pria, Aku hanya perlu seorang anak Beibh"

Ino hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya, Ia tahu sahabatnya ini memiliki sedikit trauma terhadap pernikahan, apalagi hal itu terjadi didalam keluarganya sendiri, gadis itu tumbuh besar dalam keluarga yang tidak harmonis.

"Kau lupa, Kau butuh pria untuk bisa memberimu seorang anak, Kau pikir Kau Bunda Maria, tiba-tiba bisa memiliki anak?"

"Bank Sperma Ino"

Ino kembali mengerjabkan kedua bola matanya mendengarkan jawaban singkat Naruto.

"Ck, Aku tahu Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya, Kau cukup pintar"

Ino melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Lalu, Kau mau pergi kesana? Kau tidak takut, apalagi tanpa tahu itu sperma milik siapa yang akan mengisi rahimmu"

"Hey, Aku sudah melakukan searching, tidak semua pria bisa mendonorkan sperma nya di Bank Sperma, hanya mereka yang memenuhi kualifikasi yang boleh menjadi pendonor, jadi ini 100% aman"

Ino menarik kedua tangannya yang semula terlipat didepan dadanya. Ia hanya bisa melambaikan tangan kanannya didepan wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan ide gila Naruto dari pemikirannya, lama-lama berbicara dengan BFF nya ini bisa membuatnya ikut gila.

"Beibh"

Panggilan sayang Naruto untuknya membuat Ino kembali fokus pada sang sahabat.

"Tahun depan kita ambil cuti dan jalan-jalan ke Eropa, ke Denmark"

Ino sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap sang sahabat.

"Bukannya dulu Kau sangat terobsesi dengan Melbourne?"

Naruto turun dari meja yang semula didudukinya.

"Di Denmark ada Bank Sperma tertua dan paling besar di dunia"

Ino mengerjabkan kedua bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

What the ….

She's crazy!

.

######

.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak menceritakan apa yang dipemikirannya pada orang lain, Ino berfikir jika cerita tentang _Anak_ dan _Bank Sperma_ hanya akan menjadi konsumsi dirinya dan sang gadis bersurai pirang. Namun nyatanya beberapa dari rekan kerja mereka juga mengetahui pemikiran gila sang blonde.

She's a blabbermouth.

Ino tahu akan hal itu, tapi begitulah Naruto, Ia mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, baik pria maupun wanita. Sikap nya yang supel dan periang membuat siapa saja betah menjadi temannya, terlebih banyak dari rekan kerja mereka seumuran dengan mereka berdua.

Dan tanpa terasa hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak Naruto bercerita tentang dirinya yang ingin memiliki anak dari Bank Sperma.

.

######

.

 _Ino tahu kalau Naruto itu gila, tapi Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke, bahkan Shikamaru juga sama gilanya dengan Naruto._

"Jadi Beibh, Kau masih bersikeras memiliki anak dan mencari donor sperma dari Bank Sperma?"

Ino menatap Sasuke yang berdiri didepan meja Naruto sembari melipat kedua tangannya diatas pembatas kubikel milik Naruto, sementara dirinya berdiri bersandar di meja tepat dibelakang Naruto.

Kebiasaan Naruto yang memanggil semua rekan kerja yang umurnya sebaya dengannya dengan panggilan _Beibh_ , membuat beberapa rekan kerjanya baik pria maupun wanita memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama.

Saat itu Manager Hatake sedang tidak ada diruangan, yang ada hanya Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke yang baru datang berkunjung keruang kerja mereka. Hari itu tepat hari Jumat, 5 menit sebelum jam pulang Kantor.

"Tentu saja, mungkin sebelum umurku menginjak usia 30 tahun Aku akan pergi ke Eropa" ujar Naruto acuh.

"Kau terlalu jauh pergi ke Eropa, Aku bisa menjadi pendonor sperma untukmu jika Kau mau"

Uhuk ..

Ino terbatuk pelan mendengar perkataan frontal seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke refleks tertawa terbahak-bahak, sehingga membuat seluruh orang yang berada diruangan itu ikut tertawa sebesar-besarnya, termasuk Ino.

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar Naruto, kenapa Kau harus jauh-jauh mencari pendonor sperma, disekelilingmu banyak pria yang mau mendonorkannya untukmu" kali ini Shikamaru ikut menambahkan.

"Dan kalau Kau mau, Aku juga tidak keberatan menjadi pendonor" Shikamaru mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

Suara tawa masih menggema diruangan itu, Ino melirik sekilas kearah Naruto, dan Ino akui Ia benar-benar takjub dengan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, tidak ada sedikitpun rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, dirinya saja yang mendengar ucapan frontal Sasuke dan Shikamaru merasa sangat malu, baiklah, mereka berempat bukan lagi remaja yang baru menginjak pubertas, melainkan pria dan wanita dewasa, dimana pembicaraan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi.

"Memangnya Kau mau mendapatkan sperma yang asal usulnya tidak jelas" kali ini Sasuke menambahkan.

Naruto perlahan menghentikan tawa nya, Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Enak saja, Kalian berdua pikir semua pria bisa mendonorkan sperma nya ke Bank Sperma? Kalian salah besar, setiap pria yang berniat menjadi pendonor akan diperiksa kesehatannya, tidak sembarangan, for your information Aku sudah melakukan searching tentang Bank Sperma hampir selama setahun" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kan lebih bagus kalau Kau tahu siapa Ayah Biologis dari anak mu nanti Naruto" tambah Shikamaru.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sperma nya harus berasal dari pria yang sehat, tidak minum minuman beralkohol, tidak memakai narkoba, tidak bertato, tidak punya penyakit keturunan ataupun riwayat penyakit yang berbahaya, dan … "

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sembari terus tertawa kecil menanggapi penjelasan Naruto.

"Ciri-ciri yang Kau sebut itu _Aku_ sekali Naruto" ujar Sasuke kembali, dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke, Ia terus melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"… dan juga Ia tidak perokok"

"Kau terdiskualifikasi Shika" kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Ino berdiri.

Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, sementara tubuhnya masih menghadap kearah kursi dimana Naruto duduk.

Ino hanya bisa kembali tertawa melihat 3 rekan kerja nya yang sedang membahas hal yang paling _tidak penting_ menurutnya.

"Naruto, semua cirri-ciri yang Kau sebutkan itu semua ada di diriku" ujar Sasuke kembali.

"Ayo, jadi kapan Kau mau Aku memberikan sperma milikku untuk mu?"

Ino menatap Naruto yang tengah memicingkan matanya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau punya anak dari keturunan Uchiha, jadi dengan itu Kau juga di diskualifikasi" ujar Naruto singkat.

"Lagi pula, Aku tidak mau anakku juga menjadi maniak tomat seperti dirimu, bagaimana kalau nanti pagi-pagi sekali Dia sudah merengek minta dibuatkan jus dan sup tomat untuk sarapan pagi, belum lagi kalau harga tomat sedang mahal, kan Aku jadi repot" lanjut Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke.

"Itu hanya alasanmu" jawab Sasuke.

Tampaknya Sasuke masih betah menjahili gadis pirang tersebut.

"Pokoknya kalian berdua sama sekali tidak masuk dalam list, anak ku harus memiliki keturunan dari negeri Barat, Aku tidak mau produk lokal" Naruto kembali beralasan.

"Heehh, tidak selamanya produk luar itu lebih bagus dari produk dalam negri"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Kalau dari Aku, itu artinya Kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke Eropa, dan Kau tidak perlu membayar untuk mendapatkan spermaku"

Naruto mendengus pelan, Ia hanya menatap sebal kearah Sasuke yang tersenyum jahil pada dirinya, sementara Shikamaru dan Ino hanya bisa memegang perut mereka, karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

Ino melirik jam di tangan kirinya, ternyata 20 menit telah berlalu untuk percakapan paling tidak berguna menurutnya.

"Naruto, ayo Kita pergi, bukannya Kau mau mencari gaun untuk acara mu besok malam" ujar Ino kemudian, Ia harus menghentikan kegilaan ketiga rekan kerja nya ini.

"Ah benar" ujar Naruto seraya melirik jam pada sudut monitor PC nya.

"Minggir, Aku mau pergi shopping!" lanjutnya seraya bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas nya.

"Beibh, jadi bagaimana? Kapan Kau mau Aku memberikannya?" ujar Sasuke kembali sesaat sebelum kedua wanita itu keluar dari ruangan.

Naruto mendecih pelan kearah Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya Ia dan Ino keluar dari ruangan.

Ino bisa mendengar suara tawa Sasuke dan Shikamaru setelahnya.

Ah,, mereka memang benar-benar gila.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Based on true story,

Teman-teman sekantorku memang gila, anggap saja Aku berada di posisi Ino.

Dari semua nya yang Aku ubah cuma di adegan "Keturunan Uchiha" dan "Tomat" seharusnya "Suku Padang" dan "Santan"

Hanya menyesuaikan dengan Jepang.

Mind to review?

See you next one-shot.


	2. Theese Days

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Cr. to the song "Rudimental - These Days feat. Jess Glynne, Macklemore & Dan Caplen"

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **When Matcha meets Chocolate**

.

.

.

 **Theese Days**

.

.

"Senang melihatmu kembali"

Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya, melirik sekilas kesamping kanannya, dimana seorang pria bersurai hitam yang bahkan rupanya sekilas tampak mirip dengannya sedang menikmati kopi hangat yang baru saja dibelinya di _Family Mart_.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, oniksnya kembali menatap jalan didepannya, perlahan Ia masukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya, suhu di akhir bulan November terlebih di sore hari setelah hujan bukan lah sahabat yang baik untuk tubuhnya.

"Aku pikir setelah kuliah S3 mu selesai, Kau akan melanjutkan karir mu di Amerika, bukannya Aku dengar Kau dapat tawaran menarik disana?" lanjut Sai tanpa menoleh kearah sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafasnya pelan, sesaat keduanya berhenti di tepi jalan, menatap lampu yang menyala merah di sebrang sana.

" _Home Sick_ " jawab Sasuke singkat.

Refleks Sai memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Apa Kau begitu merindukan wajah Ayahmu? Atau Aku yang tidak tahu kalau hubungan kalian sekarang ini sudah lebih dekat?"

"Ck, Aku bukan pulang hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, Kau lupa, masih ada Ibuku juga dirumah itu"

Sai hanya tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah cemberut Sasuke, Ia tahu betul bagaimana hubungan kedua pria Uchiha tersebut, Sasuke sedari dulu tidak pernah akur dengan sang Ayah, alasannya karna Ia tidak suka dengan sikap sang Ayah yang selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan sang kakak.

"2 tahun Kau pergi, dan selama itu pula Kau, wushh …" Sai menggerakkan tangan kanannya, membentuk gelombang di depan wajah Sasuke.

" … menghilang tanpa kabar" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hei, bukannya Aku pernah mengabarimu selama disana" protes Sasuke.

"Yah, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu" Sai menatap wajah protes Sasuke .

"Dan itupun Kau mengabariku bahwa Kau akan kembali ke Jepang" lanjutnya.

"Setidaknya itu terhitung Aku mengabarimu selama disana" jawab Sasuke,.

Oniksnya kembali menatap jalan didepannya, tanpa terasa lampu disebrang sana sudah berubah kewarna hijau, keduanya kemudian berjalan pelan, bersama orang-orang disekitar mereka yang juga ikut menyebrang jalan.

Sai tidak menjawab, karena Ia tahu, Ia tidak akan pernah menang jika adu argumen dengan pria bersurai raven tersebut. Ia mengikuti Sasuke berjalan ke lapangan parkir dimana pria bersurai raven tersebut meninggalkan mobilnya sebelum bertemu dengannya. Ia kembali meminum kopinya sembari berdiri disamping Sasuke yang sedang membayar biaya parkir mobilnya di mesin.

"Baiklah, sampai disini tuan Uchiha" ujarnya seraya hendak beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin Aku mengatarmu?"

Sai hanya menggeleng pelan, membalas tawaran sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, apartemenku hanya beberapa blok dari sini"

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke singkat seraya mengambil sisa kembalian uangnya di mesin.

"Oh iya Sasuke, daripada Kau memintaku menanyakan kabar Naruto pada Ino, bukannya lebih baik Kau saja yang langsung menghubunginya, Kau masih menyimpan nomornya kan? Dan seingatku dia tidak pernah mengganti nomor ponselnya"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, sehebat apapun julukkan nya sebagai Pengacara diluar sana, nyalinya langsung menciut begitu memikirkan untuk menghubungi Naruto.

"Hei, walaupun kalian sudah putus sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, bukan berarti kalian tidak bisa berteman kembali kan, bagaimanapun Kau dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak SMA, bahkan kalian lebih lama menjadi teman daripada sebagai pasangan kekasih"

Sai menatap Sasuke yang tampak kehabisan kata-kata, sahabatnya itu mencoba memalingkan wajahnya darinya.

"Ck, kenapa? Kau mendadak berubah menjadi pengecut? Atau Kau merasa bersalah karna saat itu Kau yang memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

"Aku bukan pengecut!"

Sai menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membentaknya, raut wajah penuh amarah sekaligus bingung bercampur menghiasi wajah pria bersurai raven tersebut. Bersyukur saat ini keadaan lapangan parkir sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak mengetahui permasalahan yang sebenarnya, sebelumnya Aku sudah mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamaku pergi ke Amerika, memulai hidup yang baru disana, Kau tahukan kalau Aku ingin berkarir disana, tapi Dia malah bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal disini"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, Ia menundukkan wajahnya, baru kali ini Ia menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Naruto pada orang lain.

"Lalu, karna itu Kau memutuskannya? Kau hanya memikirkan tentang impianmu. Naruto juga punya impian, impiannya adalah meneruskan mengurus Galeri Seni yang dibangun oleh mendiang Ibunya, karena baginya, selama Ia terus melukis dan mengurus galeri itu maka Ia akan merasa kedua orangtuanya tetap berada disisinya"

Ya, Sasuke mengetahui alasan itu, diakuinya mereka berdua sama-sama egois, tidak ingin mengalah satu sama lain.

"Ck, kenapa kita membicarakan masa lalu, tidak ada gunanya juga membahas ini, lagipula yang Aku dengar bukannya Dia sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan pria Sabaku itu"

"Ah .." Sai menghentikan niatnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, apapun yang terjadi, Aku hanya berharap Dia bahagia"

Sai menatap Sasuke yang berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya, perlahan pria tersebut membuka pintu mobilnya. Setelah memastikan Sasuke berada didalam mobilnya, perlahan Sai pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sai dari balik kaca mobilnya, sedikitpun Ia belum berniat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. perlahan Ia merebahkan kepalanya di setir kemudi, meresapi kembali pembicaraannya dengan Sai beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya sesaat setelah lampu menyala ke warna merah, pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah café yang berada di tepi jalan, tepat di sebelah kanannya. Oniksnya kemudian tertuju pada pasangan yang sedang bercengkrama, sembari menikmati minuman mereka. Sesekali terlihat sang wanita tertawa menanggapi perkataan sang pria.

Melihat pasangan tersebut, Ia kembali teringat akan dirinya dan Naruto di masa lalu, saat keduanya masih bersama.

Ingin rasanya Ia kembali bertemu dengan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut, Ia benar-benar merindukannya, merindukan suara dan tawa wanita itu, merindukan senyumannya, bahkan Ia juga rindu dengan raut wajahnya ketika Ia marah. Naruto tidak pernah menujukkan kemarahannya, Ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling jarang menunjukkan amarahnya, Sasuke bahkan ingat, terkadang Ia sengaja membuat wanita itu marah hanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya ketika marah. Dan Ia benar-benar merindukan segalanya dari wanita itu sekarang.

Bukannya Ia tidak ingin menghubungi wanita itu selama Ia di Amerika, berkali-kali jemarinya ingin menekan kontak wanita bersurai pirang tersebut, atau berkali-kali jemarinya mengetik sebuah pesan untuknya, tetapi semua berkahir sebagai draft, dan esoknya Ia akan menghapusnya, terlalu pengecut untuk mengirimkannya pada Naruto, mungkin benar perkataan Sai, Ia terlalu pengecut.

Ia tahu kalau saat ini harapannya untuk kembali pada Naruto tampaknya harus dibuangnya jauh-jauh, mengingat wanita itu kini bersama pria lain. Tapi bolehkan Ia berharap kalau suatu hari nanti mereka berdua duduk disebuah café, saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan mereka selama 2 tahun belakangan ini, atau juga bercerita tentang kenangan mereka di hari-hari itu, di hari-hari dimana keduanya masih bersama, yah hari-hari dimana Sasuke masih merasakan sesuatu yang disebut _kebahagian_ , dan Ia berharap bisa kembali lagi ke hari-hari itu.

Ah, tampaknya susana musim gugur benar-benar membuatnya menjadi pria melankolis.

Tanpa disadarinya lampu telah berganti menjadi warna hijau, Sasuke segera melajukan kembali mobilnya, tetes hujan perlahan jatuh diatas kaca mobilnya.

 _Perfect_.

Bahkan langitpun menambah suasana menjadi lebih melankolis.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia melirik nama pengirim pesan dari notifikasi, Sai, perlahan jemarinya membuka pesan tersebut.

" _Bagaimana minggu pertamamu bekerja? Jepang dan Amerika tidak ada bedanya kan?"_

Tch,

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sesaat, kemudian Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tahu Sai bukan pria yang hobi berbasa-basi.

Baru saja Ia ingin membalas pesan dari sahabatnya itu, sebuah pesan lanjutan kembali masuk.

" _Kau sudah menghubungi Naruto?"_

Benarkan dugaannya.

" _Aku yakin Kau pasti belum menghubunginya kan? Hei, ini bahkan sudah seminggu, dan Kau belum juga mengumpulkan keberanianmu untuk menghubunginya? Tch, I wonder that you have a ball"_

 _What_ , Sasuke spontan memaki sahabatnya tersebut didalam hati.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas pesan Sai, Ia kembali meletakkan smartphone-nya di meja kerjanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian _smartphone_ -nya kembali bergetar, dan saat oniksnya melirik nama yang muncul di notifikasinya, Ia kembali mengambil _smartphone_ -nya.

" _Aku dengar dari Ino kalau ternyata Naruto sudah putus dengan pria Sabaku itu 2 bulan yang lalu"_

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

" _Kalau Kau masih mencintainya, maka sekarang saatnya, just gather up your balls and ask her out!"_

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ia langsung bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya, karna saat ini hanya ada 1 tempat dibenaknya, dan Ia tidak mau menunggu lama lagi untuk sampai ketempat itu. Sesaat sebelum Ia menyambar jas nya, Ia mengetikkan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

" _I owe you Sai"_

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke, berdiri didepan sebuah galeri dimana wanita yang sangat ingin ditemuinya saat ini berada didalamnya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, jujur bahkan saat ini Ia lebih grogi dibandingkan saat Ia menjalani sidang pertamanya.

Selama dimobil Ia telah melatih dirinya, merangkai kata-kata yang akan diucapkan nya untuk wanita itu, mungkin diawali dengan kata _maaf_ , lalu mungkin mengajaknya makan malam, dan pada saat makan malam itu Ia akan meminta Naruto untuk kembali pada dirinya.

Tapi semua skenario yang telah dirancangnya serapi dan sebagus mungkin langsung buyar seketika tatkala oniksnya menatap wanita bersurai pirang yang baru saja keluar dari galeri tersebut. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, tubuhnya membeku, dan yang dilakukannya hanya terdiam memandang wanita itu, _Like a Lovestruck Dumbass_.

Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya, Naruto yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya juga tampak sama terkejutnya dengan nya, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu tidak terkejut, jika ada seorang pria yang tidak ada kabarnya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini tiba-tiba berada didepannya.

 _"Would you like to get coffee with me?"_

 _Shit,_

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya, dari semua kalimat yang telah dirangkainya mengapa kalimat itu yang malah keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi rasa penyesalannya luntur seketika saat Ia melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Baiklah mungkin Ia harus bersabar, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Mungkin Ia akan kembali mengawalinya dengan secangkir kopi, duduk bersama dengannya, sembari bercerita tentang kenangan mereka di hari-hari saat keduanya masih bersama.

"Boleh Aku yang memilih café nya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian Ia pun menggangguk kecil.

"Sure"

.

.

.

And that the next chapter ..

Terimakasih buat responnya dicerita sebelumnya, Oke mungkin banyak yang terkejut dengan kehidupan rekan-rekan kerja Aku.

Dan, kalau ada yang mengharapkan itu dibuat sekuel, yang ada jadinya ceritanya, _not based on true story again_. Alias akan jadi imajinasi Aku belaka, karna haikikinya itu hanya cakap-cakap sampah sebelum pulang kantor.

Hahaha,

Oke, mind to review for this chapter?


	3. Dream

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **When Matcha meets Chocolate**

.

.

.

 **Dream**

.

.

"Ryo-kun, jangan terlalu lama menonton TV nya"

"Ha'i .."

Sang anak yang dipanggil hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah sang Ibu yang menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari arah dapur.

Sasuke yang baru turun dari lantai dua sedikit mengangkat wajahnya melihat interaksi kedua Ibu dan Anak di hadapannya. Kemudian oniksnya tertuju pada sofa dimana Ryo duduk sambil menonton TV.

"Ara, Sasuke-kun, duduk lah bersama Ryo dahulu, sebentar lagi makan malam akan selesai" ujar Ibu muda tersebut sebelum menghilang kembali kedalam dapur.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian tanpa diperintah kedua kalinya Ia pun berjalan pelan menuju sofa dimana Ryo, keponakannya, putra sang kakak Uchiha Itachi yang baru berusia 5 tahun sedang asyik menonton sebuah kartun yang sedang tayang di Televisi.

" _Are you ready kids …"_

" _Aye .. Aye ..captain !"_

" _I can't hear you …"_

" _Aye .. Aye ..captain !"_

 _"Uhh …"_

Sasuke melihat ekspresi Ryo yang duduk disampingnya dengan mata yang fokus pada layar LED didepannya, bahkan bocah berusia 5 tahun tersebut tidak menoleh sedikitpun saat Ia duduk disampingnya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Ryo, akhirnya Ia pun mengambil majalah yang terletak diatas meja, membaca asal sembari menunggu makan malam selesai.

Sesekali terdengar suara tawa Ryo, dan suara tawanya yang terakhir mampu membuat Sasuke teralihkan dari majalah yang dipegangnya. Ia menutup majalah tersebut, meletakkannya kembali keatas meja, kali ini oniksnya menatap lurus ke layar LED dihadapannya, mencoba menikmati serial animasi dari Amerika tersebut, Ia jadi penasaran pada acara yang berhasil membuat sang keponakan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tampak dilayar kaca sebuah karakter berbentuk sponge kuning tengah berada dalam mimpinya, dan beberapa saat kemudian tokoh tersebut keluar dari mimpinya, dan berjalan keluar, tepatnya ke rumah disampingnya.

Sasuke mulai mengernyitkan dahinya, bagaimana pun genre acara TV seperti ini bukanlah tipe kesukaan lelaki berusia 17 tahun tersebut. Karena sejak menginjak bangku SMA bisa dikatakan Ia tidak pernah lagi menonton serial animasi.

Kembali ke animasi pada TV, kali ini karakter sponge kuning tersebut telah berada di dalam mimpi tetangganya yang berbentuk gurita. Sekilas Sasuke tampak menyunggingkan senyumnya, sembari menertawakan ide dari animasi yang sedang ditontonnya.

' _Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa masuk kedalam mimpi orang lain, dan berinteraksi dengan orang tersebut di dalam mimpinya'_

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, akhirnya Ia mengerti kenapa Ryo tertawa sedari tadi. Alur cerita dari serial animasi tersebut benar-benar bisa membuat orang yang menontonnya tertawa. Melihat tingkah kekonyolan sang tokoh utama yang berbentuk sponge kuning dan kebodohan salah satu sahabatnya yang berbentuk bintang laut.

"Ryo-kun, Sasuke-kun, makan malam sudah siap, cepat kemari"

"Ha'i .." jawab keduanya serempak.

Akhirnya teriakan Izumi dari dapur membuat 2 lelaki Uchiha tersebut beranjak, dan sebelum pergi menuju dapur, Sasuke mengambil remote yang ada diatas meja, dan mematikan TV.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjabkan oniksnya beberapa kali, Ia masih tidak percaya dengan tempat Ia berdiri saat ini. Saat ini Ia tengah berdiri disebuah dapur minimalis, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah seseorang yang berada di dapur tersebut, tampak seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang tengah memasak sesuatu. Gadis itu memunggunginya, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis tersebut.

Tapi tanpa gadis itu menolehpun Sasuke sudah tahu pasti siapa gadis tersebut. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis dengan surai pirang cerah yang pernah dikenalnya. Namikaze Naruto namanya, anak perempuan yang baru saja pindah ke Sekolahnya dua bulan yang lalu. Sejujurnya Ia tidak terlalu mengenal gadis ini, terlebih sejak pertama kali sang gadis pindah ke Sekolahnya, gadis itu tampak lebih sering terlihat menyendiri, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun Ia melihat gadis tersebut bersama dengan anak perempuan lain. Hanya 2 orang yang Ia lihat sering berinteraksi dengan gadis itu, Sikamaru dan Kiba, yah hanya 2 orang tersebut, dan mungkin itu juga karena bangku mereka yang bersampingan dengan sang gadis.

Hey, bukan berarti Sasuke menaruh perasaan pada siswi baru tersebut, hanya saja salah satu tugasnya sebagai Ketua Kelas sekaligus Ketua OSIS harus memastikan seluruh siswa/siswi di kelasnya tidak ada yang mengalami pem-bully-an. Awalnya Ia mengira tidak ada satupun siswi yang menjadi temannya karena Ia sedang dikucilkan oleh siswi-siswi dikelasnya, tapi saat Ia melihat sendiri sang gadis yang selalu menolak ajakan dari teman-teman perempuannya saat makan siang, maka Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu sendiri yang tampaknya lebih menyukai kesendirian. Karna sama seperti dirinya, Ia juga lebih suka menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya sendiri diruang OSIS.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian saat tersadar, Ia tiba-tiba sudah duduk di meja makan, dihadapannya Naruto sedang menuangkan kuah kari keatas nasi dan perlahan gadis itu menyodorkan makanan tersebut padanya. Sasuke menatap horror makanan yang tersaji didepannya, kemudian Ia alihkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai pirang yang kini telah duduk dihadapannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak sendiri, mengambil sendok yang ada disamping piringnya, dan mulai mengambil makanan yang ada dihadapannya, perlahan Ia memasukkan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Hambar,

Sepertinya indra perasanya tidak bekerja kali ini.

Oniksnya kemudian menatap kembali gadis didepannya. Tampak sang gadis menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi kan, Uchiha-kun?" ujarnya dengan polosnya, seraya memiringkan sedikit wajahnya.

Imut,

Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal dingin tiba-tiba merona melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Gadis itu mengangguk, seperti membenarkan asumsinya.

"Yah, pasti, Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, karena tidak mungkin Uchiha-kun mau memakan masakanku" tambahnya kemudian.

Sasuke kembali menatap makanan dihadapannya. Tentu saja, mungkin ini memang mimpi, karena Ia juga tidak akan pernah mau memakan apapun yang dimasak oleh gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Sasuke jadi teringat kembali kejadian 2 minggu lalu saat kelas tata boga, biasanya Ia sendirian saat kelas tata boga karena jumlah siswa dikelasnya ganjil, tapi pada hari itu Ia harus berpasangan dengan Naruto karena salah satu siswa tidak hadir. Terkadang Ia selalu heran, kenapa tidak ada yang mau berpasangan dengan Naruto saat kelas tata boga, kebanyakan mereka selalu saling menolak jika disuruh berpasangan dengan gadis tersebut. Dan akhirnya pada hari itu Ia tahu penyebabnya.

 _She is a terrible chef._

Bagaimana mungkin Ia memasukkan pisang dan madu kedalam isi gyoza buatannya.

 _Ok, maybe she is not terrible chef, let we say that she has an antique taste after all._

Dan tentu saja Sasuke langsung menolak saat gadis itu memberikan hasil masakannya padanya, bukannya marah, gadis ituh hanya tersenyum kecil saat Ia mengambil kembali makanan yang ditawarkannya.

"Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke kembali menatap gadis dihadapannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

' _Yah, ini pasti mimpi'_ batinnya.

"Tapi Aku senang Uchiha-kun ada di mimpiku" ujar sang gadis kembali sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang tak pernah dilihat Sasuke saat di dunia nyata.

"Ne, Kau tahu Uchiha-kun, Kau adalah orang pertama yang mau memakan masakanku selain Ayahku, Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua orang tidak mau mencoba memakan masakanku"

Sasuke mengamati raut wajah Naruto yang mendadak murung.

"Di Sekolahku yang lama, teman-teman perempuanku selalu mentertawakan bekal yang Aku bawa, bahkan mereka pernah mengatakan kalau tidak akan ada pria yang mau menikahiku saat melihat masakanku"

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh .., akhirnya Ia tahu kenapa gadis ini lebih suka makan siang sendiri dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Tapi jika Ia mengingat kembali saat kelas tata boga, maka Ia jadi sedikit paham perasaan teman-teman Naruto terdahulu. Karena hanya Naruto lah yang akan menambahkan ramen dan kacang merah kedalam kuah kari.

Sasuke kembali menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya, Ia mengaduk kari yang berisi daging, kentang, wortel, dan jangan lupa dengan tambahan ramen dan kacang merah. Ia tadi memang memakannya, tapi Ia tidak merasakannya sama sekali, yah mungkin memang benar kalau ini adalah mimpi. Tapi Ia bersyukur bisa masuk kedalam mimpi Naruto, akhirnya Ia bisa mengenal sedikit tentang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, terutama hal yang baru saja Ia ketahui, Ia terlihat sangat cantik saat sedang tersenyum.

Fokus Sasuke kembali pada Naruto yang duduk didepannya, siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis ini banyak bicara, sedari tadi Sasuke mendengarkan dirinya yang membicarakan kenapa Ia suka menambahkan bahan makanan yang tidak seharusnya ada didalam masakan tersebut, alasan nya mulai dari Ia yang tidak punya banyak waktu memasak berbagai macam masakan sehingga Ia memasukkan semua bahan-bahan kesukaannya dalam satu masakan, ditambah dengan Ayahnya yang selalu memuji apapun yang Ia masak, sehingga Ia percaya bahwa masakannya memang enak rasanya.

Sasuke merinding seketika mengingat masakan Naruto, dan Ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan Ayah gadis pirang tersebut, apa lidah Ayahnya mati rasa?

" … lalu Ayahku pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku"

Sasuke melihat Naruto berdeham pelan, seolah sang gadis ingin memberikan efek dramatis pada apapun yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya.

"Kalau ada pria lain selain Ayah yang mau memakan masakanmu, maka …"

Sasuke merasa suara Naruto semakin mengecil, Ia bahkan sedikit memajukan wajahnya agar lebih mendekat pada sang gadis, namun sayang seberapapun usahanya suara Naruto semakin tidak terdengar, Ia masih bisa melihat gerakan bibir sang gadis, namun bagaimanapun Ia mencoba membaca gerakan bibirnya Ia masih tidak mengetahui apa kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya.

Dan saat itulah bunyi alarm kembali membawanya kedunia nyata.

.

.

.

Siang ini ada kelas tata boga, sebelum masuk keruangan, Sasuke sedikit merenggangkan lehernya. Rasanya Ia benar-benar kurang tidur malam ini.

Dipagi hari saat terbangun, Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, Ia masih tidak percaya Naruto ada di dalam mimpinya malam itu, bahkan keduanya saling mengobrol, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Ia mendengarkan cerita gadis itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sepertinya ini efek dari animasi yang ditontonnya bersama Ryo kemarin sore.

Seperti biasa saat tiba diruang kelas tata boga, seluruh siswi akan berebut untuk meminta Sasuke sebagai partner-nya. Namun sepertinya kali ini Kurenai-sensei melakukan hal yang bijaksana. Ia menentukan pasangan pada kelas hari ini, dimana Ia berpasangan dengan Namikaze Naruto, gadis yang tadi malam ada di mimpinya.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk perlahan kemudian memakai apron yang baru saja diambilnya. Ia mengamati Naruto yang mulai mengambil beberapa bahan untuk masakan hari ini, dan yang membuat sang Ketua OSIS tersebut melebarkan oniksnya adalah saat Ia melihat tulisan "Kare" di papan tulis.

Oh tidak, apakah ini akan seperti mimpinya? Rasanya Ia harus siap mendapati ramen dan kacang merah didalam kuah Kare nya hari ini.

Setengah jam lebih sudah berlalu, bisa dibilang Sasuke sama sekali tidak konsentrasi pada kelas siang ini, Ia terlalu terhanyut pada mimpinya tadi malam, terlebih Naruto yang juga bekerja dalam diam disampingnya, dan saat Ia mencoba kembali fokus pada pikirannya, maka saat itulah Ia merasa Ia sudah sangat terlambat. Tanpa Ia sadari Naruto mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan yang tidak termasuk dalam resep kedalam kuah kare mereka, dan seperti di dalam mimpinya. Naruto memasukkan ramen dan kacang merah kedalam kuah kare mereka.

Sekilas tampak raut wajah bersalah di wajah Naruto saat Sasuke menatap horror padanya ketika tangannya baru saja memasukkan ramen dan kacang merah kedalam kuah kare.

"Ah, gomen Uchiha-kun"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku janji akan menghabiskannya sendiri, Uchiha-kun tidak perlu memakannya" lanjutnya sembari mengacungkan 2 jarinya.

Sasuke langsung merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi murung gadis itu, ternyata perlakuan Naruto pada dirinya yang ada didalam mimpinya sangat berbeda dengan di dunia nyata. Dan jujur, Ia lebih suka Naruto yang tersenyum pada dirinya di dalam mimpi.

Akhirnya momen paling horror dalam hidup Sasuke pun tiba. Ia melihat Naruto dengan santainya menaruh kuah kare buatannya keatas nasi. Dan perlahan gadis itu duduk dan mulai bersiap membaca doa sebelum Ia menikmati makanannya.

' _Ameen ..'_ gumam Naruto pelan.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya Ia saat melihat sang Ketua OSIS menyodorkan piringnya kehadapannya.

"Berikan juga padaku. Kau tahu, ini sudah jam makan siang, perutku juga lapar" ujar Sasuke sedingin mungkin.

"Kau yakin Uchiha-kun? Kau boleh kok menerima masakan yang Sakura tawarkan padamu" ujar Naruto seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bagaimanapun Ia sadar, tidak akan ada yang mentolerir keunikan masakannya selain sang Ayah, dan Ia juga ingat bagaimana Sasuke menolak mencicipi gyoza buatannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, Ia malah langsung mengambil kuah kare tersebut dan menuangkannya keatas nasinya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Ia sudah duduk didepan Naruto dengan sepiring nasi serta kuah kare racikan Naruto.

Sasuke menutup perlahan matanya sembari berdoa, semoga apapun yang dimakannya Ia tidak akan berakhir di Klinik Sekolah. Perlahan Ia mulai memasukkan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya, Rasa kacang merah langsung mendominasi indra perasanya, ditambah ramen yang sudah terlalu lembek menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh dimulut.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke sadar, ini bukan mimpi.

"Ini pasti mimpi"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menepuk kedua tangannya, melupakan makanan dihadapannya.

"Hm, ini pasti mimpi, Uchiha-kun tidak akan mungkin memakan masakanku" lanjutnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya, tetapi kali ini Ia menyingkirkan ramen dan kacang merahnya terlebih dulu. Sebenarnya tanpa bahan-bahan yang nyeleneh, masakan Naruto bisa dikategorikan layak untuk dimakan. Dan bersamaan dengan suapan kedua yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, tangan kirinya menarik pipi Naruto.

"Awww …"

Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Naruto berteriak sembari memegang pipi nya yang Ia cubit.

"Sakit.., berarti ini bukan mimpi" ujar sang gadis kemudian.

"Ne .., ne.., Uchiha-kun, bagaimana rasanya?"

Sasuke mengambil segelas air disampingnya kemudian meminumnya perlahan.

"Kare nya maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengamati ekspresi Naruto yang sangat serius ingin mendengarkan komentarnya.

"Rasa kare ini benar-benar .. "

Naruto terus menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum menunggu komentar Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa rasa kacang merah dan ramen yang terlalu lembek sangat aneh dilidah, namun semua kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan nya itu sirna saat melihat senyuman diwajah Naruto. Senyuman yang sama dengan yang ada dimimpinya. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar bahagia saat ada orang lain selain Ayahnya yang mau memakan masakannya.

"Ini enak kok" akhirnya hanya 3 kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Kebohongan kecil yang membuahkan sebuah pemandangan indah. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, senyuman paling tulus yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan seketika wajahnya merona memandang Naruto.

Buru-buru Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, kembali menatap makanannya, perlahan Ia memberanikan dirinya kembali memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ne Uchiha-kun, Aku jadi teringat dengan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Ayahku, Ia pernah bilang kalau ada pria lain selain Ayah yang mau memakan masakanku, maka … "

Sasuke buru-buru menaikkan kepalanya menatap Naruto, astaga .., mengapa semuanya sama persis seperti didalam mimpinya. Namun kali ini Ia harus fokus, Ia harus mendengar apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin diucapkan Naruto dalam mimpinya.

" .. maka Ayah akan mengizinkan pria itu menjadi suamiku"

Uhukk …

Sasuke tersedak dengan tidak elitnya, buru-buru Ia mengambil minuman disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Uchiha-kun?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian perlahan Ia mengusap tengkuk leher sang Ketua OSIS yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai Ketua Kelas tersebut.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya memberi kode pada sang gadis bahwa Ia baik-baik saja dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak mungkin menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Dan seketika Sasuke berharap kalau ini memang bukan mimpi.

.

.

.


	4. His Second Button

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

 **When Matcha meets Chocolate**

.

.

.

 **His Second Button**

 ** _(Dream Sequel)_**

.

.

Naruto menggenggam erat tabung yang berisi piagam kelulusannya. Hari ini akhirnya Ia beserta teman-temannya secara sah dinyatakan Lulus dari Sekolah tingkat akhir ini. Satu persatu teman-temannya memeluk dirinya, sembari mengucapkan salam perpisahan, bagaimanapun beberapa dari teman-temannya melanjutkan pendidikan diluar Kota Konoha.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang berguguran, Upacara kelulusan baru saja selesai. Rasanya Ia belum ingin berpisah dari sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya Ia belum ingin berpisah dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa sangka sejak kejadian di kelas tata boga setahun yang lalu, akhirnya Ia jadi bisa sedikit akrab dengan sang Ketua Kelas yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS tersebut. Beberapa kali Sasuke menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan dirinya di Atap Sekolah. Awalnya Ia bingung bagaimana bisa sang Ketua OSIS tersebut mengetahui tempat dimana Ia biasanya menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya.

Saat Ia bertanya Sasuke hanya menjawab.

" _Aku tidak bisa lagi menikmati ketenangan diruang OSIS, anak-anak perempuan itu mulai mengganggu"_

Dan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi keluhan Sasuke.

Beberapa kali mereka menghabiskan makan siang bersama, bahkan Sasuke juga beberapa kali ikut mencicipi bekal makan siang miliknya. Dan sejak itulah Ia mulai memasak sesuatu yang lebih 'normal' karena pernah suatu ketika Sasuke memakan 'bekal normal'nya, lelaki bersurai raven tersebut tersenyum dan mengatakan 'enak' dan Naruto memastikan kali ini Ia mengatakannya dengan tulus, tidak seperti saat di kelas tata boga terdahulu.

Namun sayang, beberapa bulan belakangan tampaknya pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut terlihat lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diruang OSIS bersama salah satu teman sekelasnya bernama Sakura yang juga menjadi salah satu anggota OSIS. Ya, Naruto tahu betul gadis bersurai pink itu menaruh hati pada sang Ketua OSIS.

Haahh,

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, Ia sadar sepenuhnya, kebaikan Sasuke selama ini padanya mungkin hanya sebagai seorang teman, karena Naruto bisa melihat sendiri, bagaimanapun dinginnya sikap Sasuke, Ia terlihat sangat baik dan perhatian pada teman-temannya.

Namun sayang hati berkata lain, Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanya, tiba-tiba saja Ia telah jatuh hati pada sang raven. Sang Pangeran Sekolah.

Tch,

Naruto mendesah pelan, angan-angan nya terlalu tinggi, bagaimanapun Ia punya saingan yang sangat banyak kalau ingin mendapatkan hati Sang Pangeran Sekolah. Tapi kali ini Ia mencoba lebih realistis, tidak masalah ia tidak mendapatkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke, karena yang Ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kancing kedua dari kemeja sekolah mantan Ketua OSIS tersebut.

Naruto tidak tahu dari mana cerita itu bermula, konon barang siapa yang mendapatkan kancing kedua dari kemeja sekolah pria yang disukainya, maka hati keduanya akan senantiasa terhubung, karena letak kancing kedua yang paling dekat dengan hati.

Ah, apapun alasannya, yang tepenting Naruto harus mendapatkan kancing kedua milik Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

 _Kancing kedua …_

 _Kancing kedua …_

 _Kancing ke …_

Naruto terus berjalan mengitari sekolah mencari keberadaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sembari memegang tabung yang berisi piagam kelulusannya, 15 menit berlalu, namun sosok lelaki yang dicarinya belum juga ketemu.

"Uchiha senpai .."

"Uchiha senpai …"

Naruto berhenti sesaat, kepalanya Ia gerakkan ke samping, kearah lorong di disebelah kanannya. Lorong yang menuju kearah kelas mereka.

Tampak dikejauhan Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri didepan kelas mereka, dikelilingi siswi-siswi baik yang seangkatan dengan mereka, maupun junior mereka. Tampaknya semua gadis-gadis itu memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan Naruto.

Kancing kedua milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha senpai, Aku ingin kancing kemeja mu"

"Sasuke, Aku juga ingin kancing kemejamu"

"Aku juga .."

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang dikelilingi siswi-siswi Sekolahnya, bahkan beberapa kali Ia harus sedikit menjijitkan kaki nya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, mereka terlalu ramai sehingga Naruto tidak bisa masuk kedalam kerumunan tersebut, tapi dari kejauhan Ia bisa melihat Sakura dan Ino yang berada paling dekat dengan Sasuke saling memperebutkan kancing kedua milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke, berikan kancing keduamu padaku" teriak Ino.

"Enak saja, kancing keduanya adalah milikku" Sakura tak mau mengalah pada Ino.

Naruto tahu kedua teman sekelasnya itu benar-benar bersaing memperebutkan hati sang Uchiha.

"Kalian …" umpat Sasuke tertahan.

Naruto bisa melihat raut wajah kesal Sasuke, perlahan Ia tersenyum kecut, siapapun pasti kesal jika berada di posisi Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin sekali masuk kedalam kerumunan tersebut, Ia juga ingin memperebutkan kancing kedua milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, pokoknya kancing keduamu adalah milikku"

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura, perlahan Ia memegang kancing kedua kemeja sekolahnya, dan dengan sekali hentakan kancing itu terlepas dari kemejanya.

"Ini, happy now? Dan sekarang biarkan Aku sendiri" ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kancing kemeja nya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Ia menggenggam kancing yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Yaahh, Sasuke"

Tampak Ino memprotes aksi Sasuke, kali ini gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut menarik paksa kemeja Sasuke, dan akhirnya Ia berhasil mendapatkan kancing kemeja pertama milik Sasuke.

Perlahan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya setetes cairan bening keluar dari kedua sapphire nya. Satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum berpisah dari sang raven sirna. Ia tahu setelah kelulusan ini Sasuke akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas Tokyo, kota yang jaraknya bermil-mil dari Konoha. Sedangkan Ia hanya melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas setempat.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dari kerumunan, sayup-sayup terdengar suara-suara siswi yang saling berebut mengambil kancing kemeja sang Pangeran Sekolah tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi Naruto sudah tidak peduli, saat ini Ia hanya ingin menyendiri, sepertinya atap sekolah menjadi pilhannya. Rasanya Ia masih ingin menangisi nasib percintaannya, dan jika Ia menangis dirumah pastinya hanya akan membuat khawatir sang Ayah.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap lurus lapangan kosong didepannya, kini Ia telah berada diatas atap sekolahnya. Airmata nya telah kering sedari tadi. Ia sadar, tidak ada gunanya juga Ia menangis.

Perlahan Ia menjatuhkan tabung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Rasanya Ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, bukankah dengan berteriak, mengeluarkan segala isi hati bisa meringankan beban yang ada?

Baiklah, Naruto ingin mencobanya, Ia ingin meneriakkan apa yang dirasakannya saat melihat Sasuke dengan gampangnya memberikan kancing kedua miliknya pada Sakura.

Naruto menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Damn it, Uchiha!"

Teriaknya keras.

"Uchiha-kun Baka, Baka, Baka …."

Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini Ia sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya.

"Kau pikir Kau siapa, huh, Aku.., Aku tidak butuh kancing kedua milikmu, atau kancing kemejamu yang lainnya, atau .., atau apapun dari dirimu"

"Aku benci Kau, Aku benci, Aku benci …"

"Aku benci Kau karena Kau orang pertama selain Ayahku yang mengatakan masakanku enak, Aku benci Kau karena Kau pria pertama yang mau memakan masakanku selain Ayahku, Aku benci Kau karena Kau mau menghabiskan jam makan siangmu bersamaku, Aku benci Kau karena Kau membuat Aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu" kali ini Ia meneriakkannya dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Perlahan terdengar suara isak tangis dari bibir Naruto.

"Aku benci Kau …., benci …, benci …."

Naruto menghela nafasnya lega, akhirnya Ia berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto bisa merasakan bulu roma nya berdiri saat mendengar suara lelaki yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya dari arah belakang. Suara yang selalu bisa membuat detak jantung Naruto tidak karuan, yang membuat hatinya selalu meleleh bagaikan ice cream ditengah panas.

Bagaikan adegan slow motion, Naruto memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan diwajahnya, dan sekilas tampak rona merah di wajah Sang Pangeran Sekolah tersebut.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun"

.

.

.

".. Uchiha-kun"

Suara Naruto terdengar serak.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, tubuh gadis itu telah sepenuhnya menghadap ke dirinya. Kedua sapphire Naruto menatap dirinya yang berjalan pelan, namun perlahan gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, sekilas terlihat raut kecewa di wajah gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Samar-samar Ia mendengar kata 'kancing kedua' atau semacamnya tadi, ia yakin yang didengarnya tadi adalah suara teriakan Naruto, mengingat cuma Naruto yang berada di atap sekolah ini.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dilantai, bersandarkan pagar pembatas atas sekolah, tempat dimana biasanya mereka dulu menghabiskan makan siang bersama.

Sasuke mengikutinya, Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke, penampilan pria yang disukainya itu sedikit memprihatinkan, surai ravennya tampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya, ditambah kemejanya yang sudah terbuka, membuat kaos dalamnya yang berwarna putih terlihat, dan yang membuatnya semakin sedih, tidak ada satupun kancing yang tersisa di kemeja Sang Pangeran Sekolah tersebut.

Keduanya duduk dalam diam, tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan. Jika Naruto terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan, maka lain pula dengan Sasuke, Ia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi, sebenarnya Ia sudah cukup lama berdiri dibalik pintu, karna saat Ia mencari Naruto, hanya tempat inilah yang ada dipikirannya.

Yang Ia tahu, saat Ia berada dibalik pintu Ia mendengar Naruto berteriak, samar-samar Ia mendengar Naruto mengatakan tentang 'kancing kemeja' namun teriakannya yang setelah itu sangat jelas didengar oleh Sasuke.

Gadis ini mengatakan kalau Ia 'jatuh cinta' padanya.

Dan saat Sasuke kembali mengingat hal itu, rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah stoic-nya.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kemejanya.

"Ng .."

Naruto menatap heran pada Sasuke yang menyodorkan kemeja sekolahnya dihadapannya.

"Daripada kancing kemeja, bukankah lebih bagus jika Kau mendapatkan kemeja nya?"

Naruto mengerjabkan kedua sapphire nya beberapa kali. Namun tanpa disadarinya kedua tangannya mengambil kemeja yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Naruto menatap bingung kemeja putih yang ada ditangannya kini.

'Hey, apa selama ini Sasuke tidak tahu arti kenapa setiap siswi di Sekolah ini memperebutkan kancing kemejanya?'

"Ng.., Uchiha-kun .."

"Bisakah Kau memanggilku hanya dengan namaku, maksudku .., Aku juga memanggilmu dengan namamu bukan"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto, setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, menghabiskan jam makan siang berdua, termasuk Ia yang telah berkali-kali memakan apapun yang disebut 'makanan' oleh gadis itu, masih tetap dipanggil dengan sebutan Uchiha-kun? Bahkan beberapa bulan setelah sang gadis pindah ke Sekolah ini, Ia telah memanggil Shikamaru dan Kiba dengan nama mereka.

"Hm .." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, .."

Naruto langsung terdiam saat dirasakannya tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, Sasuke mentautkan jemari mereka, sementara kemeja Sasuke berada diatas pangkuannya. Refleks rona merah menjalar di wajah Naruto.

"Naruto .."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya yang ditopang oleh kedua lututnya, oniksnya menatap Naruto yang merona hebat disampingnya.

"Mau berjanji satu hal padaku"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari Naruto.

"Katakan pada Ayahmu untuk menungguku 3 atau 4 tahun lagi, karna Aku pasti akan datang kepadanya untuk melamarmu"

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, bahkan tanpa sadar Ia sedikit mengangakan mulutnya. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna 100% perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Sasuke .."

"Aku serius, karena itu, berjanjilah padaku" ujarnya kembali seraya mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka.

.

Well, mungkin Naruto memang tidak mendapatkan kancing kedua milik Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Ia mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari itu. Kemeja Sekolahnya, ah tidak, maksudnya 'hati' sang Uchiha.

Dan sesuai janjinya, 4 tahun kemudian Uchiha Sasuke menemui Namikaze Minato, memintanya untuk mengizinkannya sebagai suami Naruto. Saat pria bersurai pirang itu bertanya mengapa Ia harus menerima Sasuke, Sasuke menyeringai tipis, kemudian Ia menjawab.

"Karna Aku satu-satunya pria selain Anda yang mau memakan 'masakan' nya"

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
